Kakeru Toriyama
| image = | rōmaji = Toriyama Kakeru | kanji = 鳥山カケル | alias = Linebacker 41 | gender = Male | age = 15-16 (series run) 18 (final chapter) | birthday = August 3 | height = 180 cm | weight = | blood type = A | bench press = 115 kg (Formerly) 135 kg (Formerly) 140 kg | relatives = | affiliation = Deimon Devil Bats | year = 1st year | jersey = 41 | 40 yard dash = 4.6 seconds (Intially) 4.4 seconds 4.2/4.1 seconds | position = Running Linebacker Linebacker | team = Deimon Devil Bats Notre Dame High School (3rd year) Enma Fires (university) | chapter = 1st Down | episode = Episode 1 | japanese = Yoshimasa Hosoya Kosuke Toriumi (Jump Festa) | english = }} Kakeru Toriyama is the Main Deuteragonist of Eyeshield 21 the Running Linebacker of the Deimon Devil Bat. Appearance Personality Kakeru is very short-tempered aggressive, rude, and immature person. he was known as a delinquent. When he was in middle school, he destroyed a biker gang and his notorious fame as a wild person despite this He is kind and a friendly person and become friend with Sena Despite his violent nature and rude personality, He has a soft spot for girls and is extremely vulnerable and sensitive to them. This was seen when he was unable to defend himself from Izuru fan girl's provocations and insults. While talking with girls, Kakeru always speaks in a formal and polite way. He also uses honorifics, as he always addresses Kotoha as "Kotoha-san", which is a way to address a person of higher status. However after spending much time playing American Football He became more assertive and no longer vulnerable and sensitive to girl and become more blunt toward them while still show affection toward Kotoha. He is not the type to accept losses easily. He is very persistence and kept trying to catch up with Hirata when he was completely outmatch in Speed at the first half of the game between Ojo and Deimon and was ferociously determined and managed to catch at the end of the game. History Kakeru Early Life He was originally a timid young boy during the time Masashi taught him an explosive running technique in an attempt to help him fight his bullies by avoiding their attacks which he end up using it to chase after Biker Gangs or other people. When Kakeru was in 4th Grade His Father died from a severe illness at a early age at the Hospital resulting him becoming a Delinquent and become infamous in Middle School for crushing Biker Gang and getting into fight with Group of Delinquent or Gang Synopsis Spring Tournament Arc At the beginning of the series, Kakeru enters Deimon High School and at the First Day He fallen for Girl in his Class and confessed to her but ended up get rejected for 50th time His two friends Shido and Konishi always tease him for his rejections, in which they end up receiving headbutts . Kakeru also hated American Football, because the 50th girl that rejected him, had a crushed on a American Football and he later headbutt Sena when he mention the name of game during Lunch Kakeru wondering in the hallway a friendly girl named Kotoha Haneda approached him and asked him if he likes to play American Football. Relationship Kotoha Haneda Kotoha is was Kakeru Love Interest His love for Kotoha was the main reason why Kakeru join the Football Club in the First Place. Kakeru always listens to her due to his deep affection for her, and Kotoha never hesitates to help him when he is in trouble, and cheering him up when he's feeling depresed. Kotoha's faith in Kakeru's potential is what motivates the latter into improving his career as a Football player, as she believes he would be a important member of the team. Sena Kobayakawa Kakeru and Sena became friend as they both join the Team at the same time He recognized Sena Potential and Ability to Run making him respect him especially after seeing him play during the Kogihama Games Techniques and Abilities Category:Running Linebacker Category:Deimon Devil Bat Category:Characters